


Under the rain

by Steve_buscemi_from_minispies2



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve_buscemi_from_minispies2/pseuds/Steve_buscemi_from_minispies2
Summary: Just a really short bubbline story that I wrote at 1 AM and didn't finished because I'm new here have no idea how this works and it's 2 AMAnyways, Bonnie and Marceline meet under the rainPLEASE leave criticism, even more if it's constructive





	Under the rain

Rain  
Loud  
Mysterious  
Marceline was hanging out in the city park with the gosth siblings, teasing each other, blasting their music at the highest possible volume with their casette player and teasing the kids passing by, some of them got awful words -aren't you too young for having such fucking moustache, starchey-, others got spitballs and some very unlucky eggs got to kiss the ground when maya, the oldest gosth sibling, would make them trip  
And then a pink head appears in the distance  
Bonnibel bubblegum, she had a reputation around people like Marceline or the gosth siblings, she was the biggest fucking nerd in the entire school -this one is mine- anounces marceline  
-HEY YOU, YOU FUCKING NE-  
It was like slowmo, bonnibel was flying through the air and Marceline's first instict was to spring and save her  
When Marceline opened her eyes, she saw herself in bonnibel's eyes and she realized that she was holding the nerdiest girl at school under the rain but she suddenly didn't look nerdy at all, she had the prettiest eyes Marceline had seen and her hair and also her nose and the gap in her teeth, what was happening, she couldn't understand why the girl she was about to call a "fucking nerd that probably couldn't breathe without studying first how to do it" was suddenly the most beautiful girl in the world and she felt the urge to protect her and she was even going to be in the rain for her

Rain  
Precipitation  
Low temperatures  
Bonnibel was standing in the school front door analysing the rain. It was pouring. But she looked convinced, she looked like she knew something that nobody else knew, the next second she was sprinting through the pavement as if her life depended on that, in short time she got to the city park, she couldn't slow down because if she did it, the rain would ruin all of her books, books, she had to start her essay for chemistry that was due to monday but fir- her thinking got stopped when she realized that she had slipped and was now facing the sky, could this be the end, would she die without graduating with honours, would she die witho- something was covering the rain, a girl, not only a girl, marceline, the girl that had stolen her red lollipop when they were in elementary school, what is she doing here know? Is she her guardian angel? She notices that she has the eyes closed, she looks so scared and then she understood the situation, she slipped and was saved by a girl that had stolen her red lollipop, that must mean she's evil, but she doesn't look evil from that close and if she was evil, she wouldn't have saved her  
And then she opens her eyes  
There were this big dark eyes looking at her in confussion and she suddenly felt safe


End file.
